people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie
Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie was Marquis of Rouërie and a French brigadier general who served in the Revolutionary War. Connections Tuffin fell into obsession over a famous actress, Marie-Anne Fleury, and the two had a brief but passionate romance. They planned an elopement, but Fleury then broke off their relationship. Tuffin was so distraught, he contemplated suicide, and left behind his raucous life of women and dancing to isolate himself in an abbey for two years. While planning to journey to America in order to aid the Revolutionary War, Tuffin went to great lengths to secure a letter of recommendation from Silas Deane, in 1776. Tuffin sailed to America in 1776 in a ship owned by Robert Morris, whom he later had a favorable acquaintance with in America. George Washington had a meeting with Tuffin in 1777, concerning granting him a rank in the army. Washington told colleagues in no uncertain terms that he did not intend to grant this request, but he had not yet met the charming and impressive Tuffin. After the meeting was over, Washington had made him a colonel and given him command of 200 men. Washington spoke quite highly of him and promoted him to general in 1778. The two developed a deep and lasting friendship, and when Tuffin later returned to France, the two men corresponded in letters. Tuffin frequently referred to Washington as a father figure. After fighting as cavalry commander under General Horatio Gates, and suffering defeat, Tuffin criticized and challenged Gates' planning and execution of the battle. Though they had not gotten along well to begin with, the two men now clashed and entered into a sort of feud, Tuffin accusing Gates of purposefully putting the cavalry in the wrong position as revenge over Tuffin's former strong questioning of his decision to take away some of the unit's horses. Tuffin wrote to George Washington describing serving under Gates as "being treated like a slave." Tuffin captured John Graves Simcoe and other high-ranking Loyalists in 1779. Tuffin was acquainted with and fought beside the Marquis de Lafeyette. Tuffin fought under and worked with Alexander Hamilton, and the two men shared a deep respect for each other. Tuffin served under Nathanael Greene during the last days of the revolution. Though he had been unimpressed by Tuffin's boisterous youthful antics, Louis XVI honored him with initiation into the Order of St. Louis upon Tuffin's return to France in 1784. Tuffin was hailed as a hero, but fell from grace again in 1788, when he refused a commanding post in the French military. Though Tuffin supported the aristocracy, he believed that the monarchy was flawed as well. For these views, Louis XVI ordered him imprisoned at Bastille in Paris, where he was held for a month. His imprisonment made him a popular martyr figure with citizen forces, until they learned of his signing letters in blood in which he refused to discount his aristocratic lineage. During the early days of the French Revolution, Tuffin worked closely with Aime Picquet du Boisguy. Places Fougères, France - Born here, 1751. Paris, France - Moved here, 1761. Was educated, trained with the Royal Guard, fell in love with an actress. Soligny-la-Trappe, France - Stayed at an abbey here from 1774 - 1776, distraught over my failed romance. Geneva, Switzerland - Fled here for a last minute visit after a duel with my cousin, 1776. Nantes, France - Traveled here in order to board a ship sailing to America, 1776. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA - Despite an attack at sea, reached this city and joined the American cause, 1776. Metuchen, New Jersey, USA - Fought in a battle here, 1777. Chadds Ford, Pennsylvania, USA - Fought in a battle here, 1777. Whitemarsh, Pennsylvania, USA - Fought in a battle here, 1777. Camden, South Carolina, USA - Fought in a battle here, 1777. Tarrytown, New York, USA - Was here to plan a Loyalist capture, 1779. New York, New York, USA - Carried out a successful raid and capture of Loyalist officers here, 1779. Yorktown, Virginia, USA - Participated in the Siege of Yorktown, 1781. Versailles, France - Was hailed a returning hero here after my years as a general in America, 1784. Lamballe, France - Died here, 1793. '''Looks Like - '''Adrien Brody, Alexi Lubomirski Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Military Men Category:1751 Births Category:1793 Deaths Category:People From France Category:Charles